


Five Times Jazz Had the Chance to Tell Prime He Wanted to Try BDSM and Didn't, and One Time Someone Intervened

by fuzipenguin



Series: Give and Take [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jazz Had the Chance to Tell Prime He Wanted to Try BDSM and Didn't, and One Time Someone Intervened

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Show and Tell. Series of 100 word count drabbles with a double drabble at the end. Takes place over several weeks. By the way, if anyone has any series title suggestions, I'm totally open to them!

     “Is this good?”

     Jazz stared up at Optimus and grunted what he hoped could be taken as a positive reply. Jazz was completely exposed, one leg stretched and pinned beneath Optimus’ bulk, and the other held straight, pede somewhere above the level of his own head. He had always been flexible, but this was pushing it, the painful stretch of hamstring cables a delicious counterpoint to the feel of Optimus’ spike slowly moving within him.

     This would be a good time to ask him, Jazz thought to himself. And then promptly stopped thinking as Optimus began driving into him faster.

 

 ---

 

     The ship wide communications system flared to life, and Jazz came to rigid attention.

**_Attention all Autobots,_ ** Optimus’ calm voice said over the speakers, **_Decepticons are attacking the Pasadena Hydroponics plant. All infantry units meet at the Ark entrance in five minutes. Medical, stand by; Hoist please join the outgoing group. Thank you._ **

     Jazz shook his head. Ever the polite one, his lover.

     And speak of the Unmaker…

 **Jazz, I’m afraid I will have to reschedule our meeting,** Optimus said apologetically over a private line.

 **Figured as much,** Jazz said.

     Oh well. He hadn’t been quite ready for it anyway.

 

\---

 

     “What did you want to talk about?” Optimus asked. “I am quite curious; it’s not like you to schedule a time to meet.”

      “Yeah, well… just wanted to make sure we weren’t interrupted.”

     “I think we’re doing good so far,” Optimus said, optics crinkling at the edges. “Go ahead.”

     “Right! Right,” Jazz said, fiddling with his cube of energon. “Ok, well… um… you see…”

     “Jazz?”

     Every ounce of courage Jazz had ever possessed suddenly abandoned him. He shot to his feet, index finger pointing in a waiting gesture.

     “I need visual aids,” he blurted. “I’ll call you.”

     And he fled.

 

\---

 

     He let his field precede him, tapping along the edges of Optimus’ until he stirred on the berth. He rolled over, and his optics lit dimly.

     "Jazz?” he murmured, stretching out a hand.

      Jazz eagerly went, climbing atop the berth and into Optimus’ enveloping arms. Finally safe, Jazz let himself relax after several too long weeks and felt exhaustion creep up on him.

     “I’m glad you’ve returned safely,” Optimus murmured against the top of Jazz’s helm. “Did you want to talk? We never got the chance before you left.”

     Jazz buried his face in Optimus’ chest. “Nnn. Too tired. Later.”

 

\---

 

     “… cuz I’m here for you.”

     “I… appreciate that, Sideswipe,” Optimus’ confused voice said, making Jazz’s head pop up in alarm.

     Slag!

     “’scuse me, Smokes. Think I’m gonna go rescue Prime,” Jazz said, walking away before Smokescreen could reply.

     “A word, Siders?” Jazz hissed once he was close enough. Optimus saw him and looked relieved.

     “Jazz! I was just telling Prime… uh… oh!” Sideswipe exclaimed, thankfully parsing Jazz’s hand signals. “Well. Guess you’ll find out one day.”

     “Aren’t you gonna tell him?” Sideswipe whispered as Jazz dragged him away.  

     “Well, not here!” Jazz protested, looking around the overcrowded rec room.

 

\---

 

**Oh, Jazzzzzz!** Sideswipe sang over the comm. link.  **I need a little help with something. The end result promises to be… amusing.**

**Is this gonna get me in trouble with your twin?** Jazz asked, remembering Sideswipe’s last prank.

**Naw. Meet me down in storage room 87B in about twenty?**

     Jazz scanned the rec room, full of laughing and jovial mechs. Seemed like his job here was done.  

**Affirmative!**

     Twenty minutes later, he leaned on the wall next to storage room 87B’s door and knocked on it in an arrhythmic pattern. The lock disengaged, and Jazz ducked inside.

     Then he froze, blinking rapidly behind his visor.

     Sideswipe pushed off from the wall he had been propped against, gesturing between Jazz and the mech sitting in the middle of the room. Optimus had a lit data pad in his hands and a bewildered expression on his faceplates.  

     “Glad you’re both here! I already supplied Prime with the, uh… visual aids… you were wanting to get,” Sideswipe said with a smirking grin. He ambled over to Jazz and slapped him on the shoulder. “Have fun!”

 **I’ll be outside if you need me,** Sideswipe added as he exited. **You’re up, Jazz. Now’s the time.**

 

~End


End file.
